In recent years, LEDs (light emitting diodes), which have superior characteristics such as less power consumption and long lifetime, are widely used as light sources of various illuminating devices. Because primary lights that the LED elements emit are limited to three colors, or red, green and blue at present, to obtain white light that is typically preferable in illumination, a method of obtaining white light by adding and mixing the above-mentioned three primary lights and a method of obtaining quasi-white light by combining a blue LED with fluorescent substance which emits yellow fluorescence which is complementary to blue are used. In recent years, the latter method comes to be used widely, and illuminating devices using LED packages which combine blue LEDs with YAG fluorescent substances are used for the backlights of liquid crystal panels and the like (for example, refer to a patent document 1).
In this patent document, after having mounted an LED element on the bottom surface of a concave mounting unit whose side wall forms a reflecting surface, by forming a resin packing unit by infusing silicone resin or epoxy resin, in which YAG-related fluorescent substance particles are dispersed, in the mounting unit, the LED package is constructed. An example is described in which, for the purpose of equalizing the height of the resin packing unit in the mounting unit after the resin infusion, a surplus resin reservoir is formed to drain and collect surplus resin infused above a prescribed quantity from the mounting unit. Thereby, even if the discharging quantity from a dispenser at the time of resin infusion varies, the resin packing unit of a prescribed height, which has constant quantity of resin, is formed on the LED element.